1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing device, especially to a securing device for a tablet device.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A tablet device generally refers to a tablet-sized computer and is a newly emerging electronic device following the netbook. The tablet device is integrated with a flat touch screen and is primarily operated by touching the screen. Mostly, the tablet device is used as an electronic book reader or for Internet surfing, and is the most popular electronic product nowadays.
The tablet device is a kind of personal computer that allows a user to carry around and to use at any occasion, such as a coffee shop, library and the like. However, when the user has to leave the tablet device for a while, the tablet device is stolen easily.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a securing device for a tablet device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.